


Drowned

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lex thought he'd drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clexmas True Love](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/93197.html), cross-posted there.
> 
> Prompt: Expectation
> 
> (Angsty!)

## Drowned

Sometimes Lex thought he'd drown.

He had drowned once. He didn't remember it, he was unconscious when he went under the water, but he remembered his awakening. Pressure, weight upon his chest, a kiss upon his lips, water in his lungs coming out. Green eyes, rich lips open as he gasped for air. The air that he'd given Lex.

An exchange of breaths, a life returned.

A life demanded.

Admittedly, it had been Lex who had sought Clark out afterwards. A car, a car returned, his interest peaked. Clark had proved to be worthy of that interest, and a mystery beyond that. He was a teenage boy with a heart of gold and a body of desire, but he was also secretive, broody, and ran hot and cold. 

Well, what had Lex expected? Clark was a teenager. 

Really, Lex should have packed up and left long ago. But he'd been blinded by the light from his second life and the smile that was turned on him and he had the thought that maybe he could be more. Maybe he could break away from the Luthor name and the Luthor expectations and be his own person.

Little did he know that he'd just traded one set of expectations for another.

Clark had his own ideas of who Lex should be. Lex should be a hero, a god, a confident, a big brother, a helper of Clark's friends, a businessman above reproach, a provider of coffeeshops, football teams, and whatever else struck Clark's fancy. He was a person to be rescued and cared for, but never trusted, never told what was going on. He was expected to take it all on faith, and faith had been something Lex had never been taught.

He'd given it a good try. He loved Clark, he really did. Nobody else looked up to him the way Clark did, or expected him to be good the way Clark did.

But Lex's father had ideas too, and had Lex longer. He wanted Lex to be a Luthor, and he wanted Lex to be his heir, with all that entailed. Lex didn't want all of it, but he wanted parts of it, and he wanted it on his own terms. So he struggled with his father and found himself going down his father's path by default. 

Lex had thought he could be his own person. Apparently not. 

Torn in two, and a disappointment to everybody.

Drowned in expectations. 

END


End file.
